Everything's Bigger In Texas
by raybabiieex3
Summary: Alice is visting her father in Texas for the summer. What happens when she meets a very sexy Jasper in her fathers barn? Save a horse, ride a cowboy. All Human. One-shot. JxA Lemon.


**This is my very first Jasper and Alice. I've never written anything besides Edward and Bella so this was really fun to write. **

**One-shot lemon. **

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

_Jasper Whitlock._

I sighed, fully content being in the barn. Over the past few weeks this barn had become my sanctuary. It was the only place that I really felt comfortable. It was the only place where I truly felt like myself. I sighed and looked around the barn. Everything was just as I had left it the day before. A few of the horses stuck their heads out of their stalls. I quickly went to greet each one of them, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Hey there Rosie." I rubbed the horse's back, running my fingers through her mane. She was my favorite. Not only was she named after my favorite Springsteen song, but she had the sleekest hair and a black spot around her ear that stood out against her stark white hair.

I loved working here at the barn. I just started working for Marcus Brandon. Mr. Brandon is the richest man in the small town of Waco Texas. I had been looking for work, for awhile now. I just turned 16 a few months back, and I've been trying to get some money for a truck.

I decided to be thorough today and scrub down the stalls and horses until they were spotless. So, I guided each of the seven horses to the gated meadow. I figured they could also use some exercise. I began by cleaning out all of the hay from the stalls. Before I proceeded to scrub the floors and walls of each stall, I took off my shirt, not wanting to ruin my button down shirt.

I was really enjoying myself so the time felt like nothing. I loved how I felt after working hard. It made me feel good, like I was a valuable part of the human race. My mamma always made me work hard growin' up. Hell she still does. I love her though. I help her in the garden every chance I get.

Finally, after four hours of nonstop scrubbing the barn was looking good as new. I brought each horse around and put them back in their stalls. I brushed my hair out of my face. I stood up, and I accidentally tripped over a bail of hay.

"Fuck!" I shouted, as I tried to get up. I heard a soft giggle from the other side of the barn. My head snapped up. My eyes widened, as I took in the sight before me. There standing in the door way of the barn was by far the most beautiful girl I have _ever_ seen.

She had short jet black hair, that spiked out. She was tiny and resembled a pixie, but her short skirt revealed nice long and slender legs that went on for miles. She was wearing a tight fitting pink tank top that hugged her luscious curves; leaving nothing to the imagination. Her breasts weren't small but they weren't too big either. They were nice and perky. My eyes traveled up and down her glorious body. Our gazes locked, and I felt like time had stopped. She had beautiful ice blue eyes, and she was wearing a light bit of make up. God, she was a goddess.

I stood up, and smiled at the beauty in front of me. "Hello, darlin'"

She giggled again. Her laugh was light and beautiful. It sounded like bells.

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

Alice smiled, and walked over to me. "Well, Jasper. What are you doin' in my daddy's barn? I've never seen you before."

I gazed at her. "Daddy?" Alice nodded. "My daddy is Marcus Brandon. I visit him every summer, I live with my mom up in New York."

"So you're staying here for the summer?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup," I smiled.

Alice stepped forward, and sat down on the bail of hay I tripped on. She patted the space next to her. I gladly obliged. Alice sighed softly. I smiled down at her.

"How old are you?" She asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"I just turned 16, you?"

"I'm 16 in December,"

_Alice Brandon._

"I'm 16 in December." I replied. Jasper nodded and smiled. I sat there on the bail of hay totally transfixed on his gorgeous sculpted chest, and sandy blonde hair. His hair looked so soft and lush. I just wanted to run my fingers threw it. And his _eyes_. He had piercing ocean blue eyes. I found myself getting lost in the depths of his eyes. I could look into them for hours on end. Jasper was beautiful.

I smiled timidly at Jasper. Which surprised me. I _don't _smile timidly. There is _nothing_ timid about me. This boy is making me act all different. It's confusing the hell out of me. But I like it. He smiled back. His full lips parted gracefully over his gleaming teeth. He was glorious.

Fucking ironic that the summer I decide to come and visit my father, Jasper starts working for him. I'm a person that believes in fate though. Maybe it was a coincidence that Jasper works for my father, but I think it's destiny. I was _supposed _to meet this guy. I could feel it inside of me.

Just like I knew it was fate that I met Bella. Some unknown force brought her to New York and when I had seen her for the first time, I _knew _we were going to be great friends. I introduced myself to her and we clicked immediately. I felt something when we first made contact, like an overwhelming feeling that was indescribable. The fact that Bella was moving to New York because she got accepted to Julliard only fueled my theory.

Then I told Edward about her. He was hesitant at first, wary of my exaggerated praises of Bella. Edward was cautious when it came to any girl he met during school.

Most of them had practically thrown themselves at him, make flirty remarks, anything to get his attention. He tired of it over a short amount of time.

Then, there was Bella Swan. She was different. Her shyness was a turn around to what Edward was used to and they eventually became best friends, as Edward and I were, and as her and I did. I knew they were perfect for each other. What with Bella's beautiful singing voice, and love for piano. They were a perfect match. Like two pieces of a puzzle. Edward's piano playing flowed amazingly with Bella's soft soprano voice.

When I confronted Bella of her hidden feelings, she was surprised. Did she really think that she could hide something like that from me? Her best friend? And it didn't really help her that I was Edward's best friend. Whenever she spoke of him, the pupil in her deep brown eyes would dilate, looking more closer to doe-like eyes.

Now it was out in the open. Bella finally told Edward and I felt a pang of jealous that they had each other. Years to get to this point was a long time, when they could have been together before. Things always have an explanation, though, and I just let nature take its course.

For me, it was different. I was always looking. To feel that same overwhelming sense of… something! But, I didn't know what I was looking for. Would it fall into my lap, just like that? Should I just let nature do its work of miracles or should I give it a little push to work faster? I gave it up awhile ago when I found all the guys to be annoying and pushy. I've dated, to just not be so alone, but that's all it happened to be. Dates. It wasn't fun and they didn't get my dancing addiction. They found that I was too excessive about it.

Dancing to me, was part of my life, like it would be for anyone. But, I had made it to be something I would do _for _life, a career, not for myself, but for others also. Confusing at it may sound, it was part of the direction of my career path I was heading towards. Dancing was my life. I loved dancing. The feeling of the hard wood floor spinning beneath my feet, as I twirled to the sound of the piano. It was rare that I found something other than dancing, that I referred to as my life. Those rare something's are Edward and Bella. But, then they fit in so well with my destiny. Edward's piano playing, flows so nicely throughout the room, along with Bella's singing. I twirl effortlessly, and freely when I dance with her singing and his playing.

Now, I'm sitting here in a poor dump town, in my daddy's barn with the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and it feels _right. _The same feeling of completeness when I'm along side of Edward and Bella, but the right-ness is still different. More stronger. Like…like, like I've found the peanut butter to go with my jelly. Yes. Jasper is the peanut butter to my jelly. And just like that, I knew that we were meant to be together.

In the haze of my thoughts I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to Jasper. Our bodies were so close I could feel the heat radiating from his body, I could smell his intoxicating musky scent, and I could see the specks of green in his deep ocean eyes.

His hair was a disarray of golden locks that ended right below his ears. The smile on his face was hair-rising and I felt a shiver start from the back of my head, tickling my skin, then making it's way down my back.

Jasper's hand cupped the back of my neck and he kissed me with vigor. I could have melted, but I cupped his face and kissed him back, matching his vigor. I didn't care who was watching, I don't care what we looked like, I just wanted to kiss him.

I pulled away, and leaned my forehead against his. I pressed my lips to his, and kissed him with a hunger. I had kissed many boys in my 15 years, but none of those kisses were like this. I could practically see the sparks, and hear the fireworks explode as our lips moved in synchronization.

Eventually he had to pull away for air, but even then my lips didn't leave his skin. I kissed up and down his jaw line, and licked my way across his collar bone. I ran hands down his chest. I traced the indent of each peck of his chiseled abs with my index finger.

Jasper shivered under my sensual touch. Jasper reached out pulled the straps of my tank top down exposing my black lacy bra. He groaned. The sound was loud and guttural, and went straight to my heated core. He kneaded my flesh threw the fabric of my bra. I let out a loud involuntary moan. I pulled Jasper's face to mine, and kissed him roughly on the lips. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip. I gladly parted my lips for him. Allowing him full access to my mouth. Our tongues danced gracefully together, as we fought for dominance. I was so lost in the kiss, that I didn't realize Jasper had un-hooked my bra. With out breaking our kiss, I shrugged out of the bra, and threw it some where in the barn.

Jasper pulled away from my mouth, and his went straight to my breast. His tongue poked out, and he swirled it around my hard nipples. His other hand was kneading and massaging my other breast. He eventually switched breast. My hands flew to his pants. I un buckled his belt with uncanny skill. I popped open his jeans, and slid the zipper down. The sound of his zipper, lingered throughout the barn. I pulled his pants down roughly. They pooled around his ankles. I could clearly see his erection threw his boxer briefs. The site made my pussy drip with want.

His hands reached up, under my skirt. He pulled down my thong. Immediately his hand flew to my dripping center. I cried out when his fingers circled my clit. He stroked my wet folds, with his index finger.

"God you're so wet," He groaned. I pulled his boxer briefs down, and his prominent erection sprang free.

Holy mother fucking shit from god.

He was huge.

I reached out, and stroked his long cock with one hand. He bucked his hips into my hand. I smiled. Loving the reactions I was getting from him.

I positioned myself right above his cock. Jasper grabbed my hips, and looked up at me threw his lashes.

"Are you sure?" He said. His voice was husky and deep.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes," With that said I impaled myself onto his cock. I screamed out. I waited a few seconds to get adjusted to his size. I had only had sex once, and it was really bad. It was all planned out. All work and no play. His hands squeezed my hips roughly, guiding my movements as I bounced up and down on his lap.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned. My hands were on his shoulders, as I used them for an anchor.

"So…so…fucking tight!" Jasper groaned. I pulled him into a heated kiss, Jasper moaned into the kiss. I could feel my orgasm slowly approaching. The closer I got, the harder and faster I bounced.

He began meeting each of my downward thrusts with a hard thrust of his own. The sensation, of his pubic bone hitting my clit sent me over the edge. I screamed his name along with other profanities as I came. My toes curled, I could hear the fireworks, and I was seeing stars. After two more thrusts Jasper exploded inside of me. His orgasm triggered a second one from me. He chanted my name, as I milked his cock.

When we both came down from our highs, I sighed with contentment. Exhausted and covered in sweat I placed a soft chaste kiss on Jasper's forehead.

"That was…" Jasper whispered.

"Amazing," I finished for him.

I froze when I heard a car pull up in the drive. Jasper didn't seem to hear it. I flew out of Jasper's lap, and put on my bra.

"Get dressed!" I hissed.

Jasper looked at me with a confused expression.

"Just do it! Trust me!"

He nodded, and proceeded to pull up his pants. I quickly slipped on my thong. Jasper was busy buttoning up his shirt.

My heart went into over drive, when I heard the car door shut. I heard foot steps, approaching the barn.

"Act natural!" I whispered under my breath.

"ALICE!" My dad's voice erupted threw the barn. I whipped around, and flew into his arms.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

Dad kissed my forehead. "I've missed you squirt!"

I smiled. "I missed you to,"

Dad smiled. "I see you've met Jasper."

I blinked ferociously, and blushed.

Jasper smirked.

"Yeah, I've defiantly met Jasper."

**A/N; I was originally going to make this Jasper's point of view, but it was becoming difficult for me to write so I switched to Alice's point of view. **

**Please review, and let me know what you think. Also this story will remain a one-shot.**

**-raybabiieex3**


End file.
